Dulce momento
by Mica-and-Cami
Summary: No hay resumen, solo que es un One-Short. Advertencia: Contiene T-Cent. Solo entre y lean, por favor. (¡Re-subido!)


**Mica: ¡Hola a todos! ¡Estoy de vuelta con un One-Short! Espero que les guste y recuerden que TMNT no me pertenece a mí. Ha y otra cosa, perdonen los errores (y/o horrores) ortográficos. Ahora sí, ¡disfruten! ^_^**

* * *

><p><em>Era una noche hermosa, la luna estaba llena y con aquellas estrellas a su alrededor, se veía más que hermoso el cielo. En una pista de hielo, se veía una figura patinando sin problema alguno. Justo en eso, una puerta de aquel local se abre lentamente y una figura entre de forma silenciosa, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Aquella figura era una especie de tortuga mutante de color verde algo obscuro, con un cinturón marrón de cuero donde estaba un par de sais con mango rojo, tenía coderas y rodilleras de color marrón, mientras que en su cara tenía una bandana de color rojo, no tan larga y con las coletas un tanto rasgadas, y poseía unos ojos verdes intensos y casi fosforescentes. En una de sus manos, las cuales tenía vendas alrededor de estas y en los pies, tenía un celular bastante peculiar, era muy parecido a un caparazón. Aquel sujeto, mejor conocido como Raphael, miro la pantalla de su celular y suspiro.<em>

_-Según esto, es aquí- comento aquella tortuga, separando su vista del objeto y mirando a su alrededor, hasta que su vista se fijo en la pista de hielo y en la figura que estaba patinando sobre esta. Suspiro y sonrió, acercándose hacia aquella pista y, una vez cerca, se apoyo en la especie de murito que la rodeaba. Sin hacer ruido alguno, siguió mirando a la persona que patinaba tranquilamente y sin darse cuenta de su presencia. La persona que patinaba era una tortuga de color verde algo clarito, tenía pecas, cinturón marrón de cuero, donde portaban un par de Nunchakus de mangos naranja, al igual que rodilleras y coderas marrones, también tenía vendas en las manos y pies, al igual que una bandana pero más corta y de color naranja, aquella tortuga poseía ojos color celeste y brillantes de alegría, dando un pequeño reflejo de persona inocente y algo infantil. Raphael, al ver que todavía no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, se aclaro la garganta. La tortuga que patinaba, quien respondía al nombre Miguel Ángel, se detuvo al escuchar aquel ruido y se volteo hacia su compañero, sonriendo en cuanto lo vio._

_-¡Raphie!- su sonrisa se agrando y patino rápidamente hacia donde estaba la otra tortuga. En cuanto estuvieron uno frente al otro, se abrazaron pero teniendo el murito en medio. -¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto el de bandana naranja, mientras se separaban un poco. El otro lo miro fijamente, para después darle un leve tape en la cabeza. -¡Oye! ¿Y eso por qué fue?- reclamo extrañado, mientras se frotaba levemente la parte golpeada como si le hubiera dolido._

_-Eso fue por haberte ido son decirnos nada y peor aun ¡sin tu T-Phone!- le respondió, lo ultimo levantando levemente su voz. Mikey, como usualmente le decían al de bandana naranja, sonrió nervioso y se separo por completo. Como si nada, empezó a patinar hacia atrás y se alego de la tortuga de bandana roja. Raphael gruño levemente al ver como él se alegaba. –Vuelve aquí ahora mismo, si sabes lo que te conviene- amenazo._

_-¡Se perfectamente que no me harías daño!- canturreo el otro, jugando con la suerte y la paciencia del otro._

_-Por lo menos dime, ¿por qué estás aquí?- pregunto Raph, respirando profundo y calmándose…o por lo menos, intentándolo._

_-Estaba aburrido- contesto, encogiéndose de hombros y sin mirarlo._

_-¿Aburrido?- un leve tic le dio en uno de los ojos de Raph. -¡Si estabas aburrido, me lo hubieras dicho o por lo menos me hubieras avisado que te ibas!- le grito un poco enojado._

_-Ho, es cierto- Mikey se detuvo un momento y miro a Raph. -¿Cómo es que supiste que estaba aquí?- pregunto curioso. Después de todo, él se había olvidado el T-Phone en casa y este era el que tenía un rastreador instalado._

_-¡Dhu, eso es obvio!- dijo Raph, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a la otra tortuga, quien esperaba la respuesta. –Donnie instalo un rastreador en nuestros caparazones- Raph sonrió divertido al ver como el otro ponía cara de ofendido total._

_-¡¿Un rastreador?! ¡¿En mi caparazón y sin decirme nada?!- Mikey empezó a patinar de un lado a otro. -¡¿En qué momento los instalo?!- se detuvo un momento y miro a Raph, quien intentaba no reírse._

_-Los instalo el día en que nos enfrentamos a Víbora-alga, mientras estabas inconsciente- contesto totalmente divertido. La cara de Mikey cayó y término mirando hacia el hielo, mientras que un aura depresiva lo rodeaba. Raph, aprovechando esto, salto el murito y, en cuanto sus pies tocaron el hielo, empezó a avanzar hacia el más bajito. Pero antes de poder tocarlo o estar lo bastante cerca, Mikey se dio cuenta y levanto la cabeza de golpe mirándolo con una sonrisa divertida, patinando hacia atrás rápidamente._

_-Así que…¿te preocupaste por mi?- pregunto casualmente Mikey, sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara. Raph sonrió muy levemente, pero no dijo nada. -¿Qué tanto te preocupaste?- Raph gruño levemente, pero le contestaría al menor._

**_Flash Back_**

**-Oye Donnie, ¿viste a Mikey?- pregunto Raph, entrando al laboratorio seguido de Leo. Donnie, quien estaba modificando su T-Phone, se detuvo un momento y se saco los lentes con un suspiro. Se dio vuelta con su silla, la cual tenía ruditas, y los miro un momento.**

**-No Raph, solo sé que vino y me dijo que si lo necesitábamos, estaría en su cuarto- respondió, ignorando olímpicamente al líder y mirando solo a Raph. Leo suspiro con algo de tristeza, el genio estaba enojado con él desde ayer y todavía no sabía la razón. Raph miro a Leo y después a Donnie, para después encogerse de hombros y salir del laboratorio. Donnie, al ver que el líder no se iba a ir de ahí, se paro y siguió a la tortuga de rojo. Leo suspiro levemente y también los siguió. En cuanto llegaron a la habitación del menor, Raph abrió la puerta como si nada y entro, encontrándose con un cuarto desordenado…y sin la persona a la que buscaba.**

**-Si no está aquí…entonces, ¿dónde está Mikey?- pregunto Leo, preocupado. Raph simplemente gruño y saco su T-Phone, marco el numero de Mikey, lo puso en altavoz y espero. Todos quedaron en silencio, lo único que se escuchaba era el "Pi Pi Pi" del celular.**

**-¡Hola quien quiera que seas! ¡Aquí Mikey! En este momento estoy haciendo algo "importante". Así que si quieres deja un mensaje y cuando lo escuche, me comunicare ¡Adiós dude!-**** se escucho el mensaje de voz. Raph gruño levemente, mientras que Leo se acerco a la cama de Mikey y metió su mano por debajo de la almohada.**

**-Miren- Leo se dio vuelta y les mostro el T-Phone de Mikey. Raph gruño nuevamente y salió de la habitación. Leo y Donnie salieron también, encontrándose a Raph golpeando sin piedad al pobre muñeco de entrenamiento. En eso, Donnie recordó algo.**

**-¡Espera Raph!- Donnie corrió hacia el mencionado, quien se detuvo y miro al genio. Leo también se acerco y miro al genio. –Cada uno de nosotros tiene un rastreador instalado, no solo en el T-Phone, sino que también en nuestros caparazones- en eso, Donnie fue agarrado de los hombros por Raph.**

**-¡Eres un genio Donnie!- dijo Raph, agitándolo hacia atrás y hacia adelante, con una sonrisa en la cara. Después de unos segundos, lo soltó y le entrego su teléfono. Donnie agarro el objeto y, después de apretar un par de botones, se lo devolvió. Raph lo miro y vio que había un punto naranja en un lugar determinado.**

**-Ese punto naranja el Mikey- informo, por las dudas. Raph asintió y empezó a caminar hacia la salida. -¡Espera Raph, voy contigo!- Donnie se apresuro a alcanzar a la tortuga.**

**-¿Vas a venir intrépido?- Raph se detuvo y, sin darse vuelta, miro al líder por sobre su hombro.**

**-Por supuesto- Leo se acerco con una sonrisa. Los tres se echaron a correr.**

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

_Se formo un silencio extraño entre ambos. Mikey todavía sonreía y retrocedía, sin darle la espalda al otro. Mientras que Raph seguía avanzando e intentaba acercarse al menor._

_-¿Y donde están Leo y Donnie?- pregunto casualmente Mikey, sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro._

_-Están en lo de Murakami-san. Les dije que me esperaran ahí, mientras yo te buscaba a ti- contesto Raph, encogiéndose de hombros. Mikey, al escuchar el nombre de aquel hombre siego, su sonrisa se ensancho._

_-¡Si, pizza-diosa!- Mikey patino lo más rápido que pudo hasta el borde de la pista y salió del hielo. Raph se rio levemente y lo siguió. Pudo ver claramente como el menor empezaba a correr hacia la salida del local. En eso, Mikey se detuvo de golpe, haciendo que Raph también se detuviera. Entre ambos, había unos centímetros que los alegaban. Mikey se dio vuelta rápidamente y, sin decir palabra, corrió hacia Raph y se lanzo a abrazarlo por el cuello. Raph apenas pudo mantener el equilibrio, sorprendido un poco por aquella acción._

_-¿Mikey que…?- las palabras de Raph se murieron al sentir como los labios de Mikey se posaban sobre los suyos. Raph, apenas reacciono, correspondió el beso cerrando los ojos y abrazando a Mikey. Aquel beso tenia amor y mucha dulzura. En cuanto se separaron, Mikey aprovecho que Raph estaba algo atontado, se separo de él y corrió hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo antes de salir y se volteo hacia Raph._

_-¡Si me atrapas antes de llegar al restaurante, te ganas otro!- exclamo Mikey con una gran sonrisa en la cara, para después salir corriendo por la puerta. Raph agito levemente la cabeza, sonrió y corrió tras Mikey, dispuesto a ganarse otro de esos besos._

**_… … … …_**

_-¿No crees que se están tardando?- pregunto Leo, intentando romper el incomodo silencio entre ellos. Donnie no dijo nada, simplemente asintió y siguió mirando su comida. Murakami no estaba con ellos, les había dejado la comida para llevar. Leo suspiro con tristeza y bajo la mirada, se sentía muy mal por la actitud de la tortuga hacia él. Donnie lo miro por el rabillo del ojo y se sintió mal al ver esa expresión en su rostro. En un rápido movimiento, beso una de las mejillas del líder, quien se volteo a verlo sorprendido. Donnie le sonrió y Leo le correspondió. Justo en eso, entra Mikey corriendo como si su vida dependiera de eso y cerrando la puerta tras de sí._

_-Hola chicos- saludo nervioso. Se sentó y, casi en seguida, entro Raph jadeando en busca de aire._

_-E-eres un tramposo- jadeo Raph. Leo se rio y se levanto, mientras agarraba la comida. Donnie también se levanto, al igual que Mikey. Sin decir palabra, se dirigieron a casa. En cuanto llegaron, se sentaron en el piso de la sala y se pusieron a comer. Raph suspiro entre la comida, realmente no pudo atrapar al menor y eso que lo intento. Mikey miro a Raph un momento, después a Donnie y a Leo, quienes se estaban dando de comer entre ellos. Leo, al sentirse observado, miro disimuladamente al causante y, al ver que era Mikey, le sonrió y le guiño un ojo, dándole de comer a un Donnie sonrojado. Mikey sonrió, ¡ya sabía que iba a hacer!_

**_… … … …_**

_Raph seguía comiendo tranquilamente, intentando no ver la miel que esparcían Donnie y Leo. En eso, sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado pero no le prestó atención._

_-¡~~Ho Raphie~~!- el mencionado se volteo a ver a Mikey, con una mueca leve de fastidio. Pero esa expresión desaprecio cuando vio a Mikey sentado a su lado, volteado hacia él con una sonrisa radiante, tenía entre sus palillos una de sus "pizza-diosa" y se lo extendía hacia él. -¡Abre y di: "~Ha~"!- canturreo levemente. Raph se sonrojo, pero no se negó y abrió la boca, dejando que el menor le diera de comer. Raph sonrió al ver la expresión de felicidad pura de Mikey. Sin borrar su sonrisa, agarro con sus palillos una de las "pizza-diosas" de las suyas y se la extendió hacia la tortuga de naranja._

_-Ahora te toca a ti…di: "Ha"- susurro levemente. Mikey, en un principio, se quedo sorprendido pero su expresión cambio por la de una sonrisa enorme y acepto la comida. Así siguió la cena, el par de parejas dándose de comer mutuamente (Leo a Donnie y Raph a Mikey)._

**_… … … …_**

_Raph, sentado al lado de Mikey en el sillón y mirando una película, sonrió levemente y disfruto de la película de terror. Sonriendo, abrazo un poco más a Mikey, mientras veía con disimulo como estaban el líder y el genio. Ellos estaban igual que él, Leo sentado con una sonrisa y mirando la película, mientras que con un brazo abrasaba a Donnie. Mikey, con una alegría enorme, se acomodo mejor y siguió disfrutando de la película._

* * *

><p><strong>Mica: Espero que les haya gustado. Recuerden que acepto ideas y personajes, al igual que críticas buenas yo malas. Dejen comentarios por favor y nos leemos otro día ¡Adiós y cuídense! ^_^**

**Nota de Mica: **_Hay momentos muy lindos, a veces puede empezar mal pero, mientras el día pasa, siempre hay algo o alguien que te alegrara el día y te hará sentir la persona más especial del mundo._


End file.
